Hogwarts: A Mystery
by TheRavenpuffPandacorn
Summary: What happens when thirteen mysterious people go to Hogwarts? COMPLETE CHAOS. Where people go crazy, planes crash, and weird stuff is the norm. Yes, it's another Demigods At Hogwarts fic, but WAIT it's different! Because there are mysterious people who AREN'T demigods! Eh? You say it's the same? Whatever. Please R&R, and all that stuff. There might be MORE craziness pepolz later on!
1. Chapter 1: Freaking Out

**Hi people, this is my first story so don't judge meeee! If you haven't noticed, bolded stuff is author's notes. And chapter titles.**

 **Also:**

 **I am cow hear me moo**

 **I weigh twice as much as you**

 **And I look good on the barbecuuuuuuuue**

 **Yogurt, curd, cream cheese, and butter's**

 **made from liquid from my udders**

 **I am cow, I am cow, hear me moooooooooo!**

 **-If you know that song please put the word cow in your review!**

 **Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

 **I: Freaking Out**

PERCY (First person)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I grunted in response.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Heeeeeeeeeeeelpppppppppppppppppppp meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" The voice sounded again, louder and more desperate.

I grunted again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! There's a spider in my cabinnnn! Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeelppppppppppp!"

At that, I leisurely walked to the Athena cabin, smiling to myself as I walked. Actually no, that's creepy. Never mind. It was a bright, sunny morning (well, noon, really, since I didn't really get up like an early bird) as it always was in camp. You know how those people whistle when they walk? Yeah, I was pretty much like that but un-whistling. And that is a word.

Anyhow, I arrived at the cabin, and tried to spot any sign of a spider in there. Annabeth was still screaming, yelling for mercy and "what she did to deserve this. " Well, to my COMPLETE and UTTER surprise, it was a automated spider. Well this won't do for you, Annabeth _._ **(A/N eww that rhymes. )** I don't even know what that meant, but Annabeth was still screaming like a car fell on her face (which almost happened before, don't ask).

"Hey, Annabeth, what's wrong?" I asked innocently, a hint of a grin on my face.

"GET THIS SPIDER OFF ME."

"Is it Opposite Day? Because I don't really see how that spider is even on you."

"IT IS!"

"Okay, I get it now. You want me to _get_ it on you. I see."

"NOOOOOOO!"

.o0o. **(A/N pwetty line bweak :D)**

Leo grinned his maniacal grin as we sat down at our tables for dinner. Wait, Leo? Didn't he die? Like, he blew up a little, right? And weren't we supposed to choke him? Before I could react, though, there were more screams coming from the Athena cabin. What was going on in there? Crazy people these days. Whatever. I don't care.

I glanced back at Leo. He seemed to be exploding with laughter. Oh, well. At least there's food.

* * *

 **Yeah so that's it for this chapter, short, I know, but at least I started!**

 **So R &R, yeah yeah, Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah if Blah you Blah read Blah all Blah the Blah way Blah up Blah to Blah here Blah please Blah put Blah a Blah reason Blah why Blah dogs Blah are Blah better Blah than Blah cats Blah in Blah a Blah review. Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah**

 **Also, please add some constructive criticism as well, if possible. Remember, no mics allowed!**

 **~TheRavenpuffPandacorn Out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting a Long-Lost Cousin

**Hi people! I had to change the previous chapter title because it had absolutely NOTHING to do with Cinderella.. It didn't even have Jason in it… Heh, heh.. I honestly don't know what I was thinking at the time. Oh well. Thanks to all the people who reviewed and followed :D I'm so happy! Reviewing also makes the story better as well, so please review!**

 **Thanks to all these people for reviewing, favoriting, and/or following the story or me (in chronological order if that even matters):**

 **Liv (Guest) : Reviewed (** _To Liv: I was really excited for my first review! Thanks!_ **)**

 **Kenjihikiroakiko : Favorited story, followed story, followed author **[guys please leave a comment, should I put favorites and follows on the list or is that too stalker-like? Please and thank you]

 **Raystar (Guest) : Reviewed (** _To Raystar: uh… Thanks anyway! I'm not sure what you meant, but I'll take that as a compliment since you took the time to review, unless it was so terribly bad that you had to say something… But I'm sure it wasn't… Right?!_ **)**

 **Aviendhaphiragon : Reviewed (** _To uhh, you since I don't want to type that again(sorry, I'm using my phone!): dogs ARE better than cats. They can help rescue people, say, buried under rubble from an earthquake. Also they can sniff out dangerous weapons or chemicals for security, and they keep people healthier and emotionally stable. I could go on and on, but I don't want people thinking there's actually a really long story. PM me if you want to learn more about the awesomeness of DOG. Thanks for reviewing, anyway! By the way, I'm more of a tea person… I live in the U.S. though. Strange, huh? Whatever_ **)**

 **: Followed story** [again, please leave a comment saying if I should include these or just give a shoutout to them maybe? I don't know, please put that in your review.]

 **Elephantlover123 : Reviewed (** _To Elephantlover123: Thanks! I hope so too!_ **)**

 **Gerda Willows (Guest) : Reviewed (** _To Gerda Willows (let me know if it's just Gerda or something): Thanks, I won't! And yes dogs are better than cats. Yayyyy_ **)**

 **Thanks for reviewing and following and favoriting! Cookies and donuts to all of ya lovely folks! (::) (o) (::) (o) (::)**

 **These people also found the secret message (more cookies and donuts to them!) (::) (o) (::)**

 **Aviendhaphiragon (that name.. I really like it, but typing it… Whole nother story.)**

 **Gerda Willows (Guest)**

 **Also, RIP Strawberry the chick, murdered by an evil cat. Let's all have a moment of silence.**

 ***silence* *silence* *silence***

 ***crickets chirping* *cow moos* *dog poops***

 **Anyways, if you read up to here, then wow you must be really bored, but please put the word "dandelion" in your review! Somehow! Thanks!**

 **Now on with the story!**

* * *

 **II: Meeting a Long-Lost Cousin**

PERCY (First person)

People these days. Really? Why would anyone steal food? They're so evil they make me want to cry! They steal the soul of life, the only thing that keeps a person going!

"Really, Kelp Head?" Came a voice.

Wait, I said that out loud?

"Yes you did, stupid."

Oops.

"Yes, oops. Now, aren't you going to say something? To your long-lost beloved cousin and absolutely favorite one?"

"Favorite, no. Long-lost.. Well, that's your fault! Wait, why are you here?"

"Feel like it. Anyway, I'm sitting here since otherwise I would have to sit by myself at the Zeus table because the Artemis table is full up. And there's always the plus side of annoying you and stealing your food!"

She had a point there (which she rarely does). I glanced at the Hunter's table, seriously hoping that we weren't playing Capture the Flag because that many Hunters, they would totally OWN us. Like always.

Suddenly, there was a loud scream. I looked to the entrance of camp, and there was a young girl running up the hill. Being chased by… a penguin? I grabbed Thalia by her elbow and we ran toward the penguin-monster thing.

It was quite cute, actually, up close, but it had red eyes. Definitely not a good sign. So we charged in.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN! Cliffhanger! Not really! But don't ruin my dreams!**

 **I'm REALLY sorry I haven't updated in two months, and also really sorry that it was a terribly short chapter, but the next one will be longer! Probably! But there will be a new story coming out soon!**

 **The reason for this lack of updates was a) lack of computer alone time, b) no storage on my phone, c) because of reason b, the Google Docs app not being able to update or stop trying to update so it was impossible to use, d) no time with all homework and activities and practicing and stuff, and e) tiny bit of writer's block with wording. I'm really sorry! But you can always read my A/Ns, right?**

 **I will try to update within the range of one second to two months. If I don't fall into that range, feel free to PM me and make me feel guilt. So yeah!**

 **~TheRavenpuffPandacorn Out!**


End file.
